prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Tension BING BING BANG BANG!
is a song that appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 VOCAL RAINBOW STORM!! ~I Want to Become Light~ as the fourth track. It is sung by Gojo Mayumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hōkago no kōtei de futari (Lonely After School) Miageta sora ni yūyake kumo (Maybe Tomorrow Fine!) Hon'no sukoshi senchimentaru kibun nano ni Nandaka toraburu no yokan Shukudai mo owaranai no ni (nande? Daimondai!) Tsugi kara tsugi e to pinchi nano!? (Non Stop! Tomaranai) Taisetsuna friends komattetara hottokenai! Puritī de Kyua na tenshon Dyuaru Ōrora Wēbu! (Oh Yeah, Let's Go!) Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatteru yo ne Kasaneta te to te terechau keredo sā ikou! Zettai yakusoku dakara futari nara dekiru yo Tsugi no chaimu ga aizu sa kattobashichaou Kin kon kan kon hāto ga takanaru BING BING! Dokkin dokkin hāto ga bakuhatsu BANG BANG! Kyōkasho ni wa kaitenai nda (sensei oshiete!) Honto ni shiritai daijina koto (zenzen wakan'nai!) Ashita no tame dekiru koto wo sagashi ni ikou Puritī de Kyua na tenshon Dyuaru Ōrora Wēbu! (Oh Yeah, Let's Go!) Kokoro wa itsumo zenkai de Run&Run Min'na no egao kīpu dekitara saikō! Kotae wa kitto ne futari nara wakaru yo Tsugi no chaimu ga nattara sokkō dasshu jan! Kin kon kan kon hāto ga takanaru BING BING! Dokkin dokkin hāto ga bakuhatsu BANG BANG! Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatteru yo ne Kasaneta te to te terechau keredo sā ikou! Zettai yakusoku dakara futari nara dekiru yo Tsugi no chaimu ga aizu sa kattobashichaou Kotae wa kitto ne futari nara wakaru yo Tsugi no chaimu ga nattara sokkō dasshu jan! Kin kon kan kon hāto ga takanaru BING BING! Dokkin dokkin hāto ga bakuhatsu BANG BANG! |-|Kanji= 放課後の校庭で二人（Lonely After School） 見上げた空に夕焼け雲（Maybe Tomorrow Fine!） ほんの少しセンチメンタル気分なのに なんだかトラブルの予感 宿題も終わらないのに（なんで？大問題！） 次から次へとピンチなの!?（Non Stop! 止まらない） 大切なfriends 困ってたらほっとけない！ プリティーでキュアなテンション デュアルオーロラウェーブ！（Oh Yeah, Let's Go!） ココロはいつも繋がってるよね 重ねた手と手照れちゃうけれど さぁ行こう！ ゼッタイ約束だから 二人なら出来るよ 次のチャイムが合図さ カッ飛ばしちゃおう キンコンカンコン ハートが高鳴る BING BING! ドッキンドッキン ハートがバクハツ BANG BANG! 教科書には書いてないんだ（センセイ教えて！） ホントに知りたい大事なコト（全然わかんない！） 明日の為出来ることを探しにいこう プリティーでキュアなテンション デュアルオーロラウェイブ！（Oh Yeah, Let's Go!） ココロはいつも全開でRun&Run みんなの笑顔 キープ出来たら最高！ 答えはきっとね 二人ならわかるよ 次のチャイムが鳴ったら速攻ダッシュじゃん！ キンコンカンコン ハートが高鳴る BING BING! ドッキンドッキン ハートがバクハツ BANG BANG! ココロはいつも繋がってるよね 重ねた手と手照れちゃうけれど さぁ行こう！ ゼッタイ約束だから 二人なら出来るよ 次のチャイムが合図さ カッ飛ばしちゃおう 答えはきっとね 二人ならわかるよ 次のチャイムが鳴ったら速攻ダッシュじゃん！ キンコンカンコン ハートが高鳴る BING BING! ドッキンドッキン ハートがバクハツ BANG BANG! |-| English= The two of us are in the schoolyard after school (Lonely After School) The clouds from the sunset can be seen in the sky (Maybe Tomorrow Fine!) We are kind of in sentimental mood Looks like trouble is coming Homework never seems to end (Why? It's a big problem!) What is a pinch once it comes over and over again!? (Non Stop! Can't be stopped) Don't leave your friends alone when they're in trouble! Pretty and with a Cure there is Tension Dual Aurora Wave! (Oh Yeah, Let's Go!) Our hearts are always connected I may be shy but let's grab hands and go! It was an absolute promise that we two can do it When the chimes send out their signal let's take flight Ding dong ding dong goes my throbbing heart BING BING! My heart is beating a lot BANG BANG! It's not written in textbooks (Tell me teacher!) The important things I really want to know (I don't understand anything!) Let's go searching for the sake of tomorrow Pretty and with a Cure there is Tension Dual Aurora Wave! (Oh Yeah, Let's Go!) Our hearts are always at full throttle so they Run&Run It will do the best it can if everyone keeps their smiles! I'm sure the two of us know the answer When the chimes rings let's dash! Ding dong ding dong goes my throbbing heart BING BING! My heart is beating a lot BANG BANG! Our hearts are always connected I may be shy but let's grab hands and go! It was an absolute promise that we two can do it When the chimes send out their signal let's take flight I'm sure the two of us know the answer When the chimes rings let's dash! Ding dong ding dong goes my throbbing heart BING BING! My heart is beating a lot BANG BANG! Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs